The Legend of Seven
by Aulia25
Summary: There is a legend from the land of east. Seven men whose become light when the war erupted. Strong!Tsuna, Boss!Tsuna, Ten Generation!Vongola
1. 1: The Prolog

**My third story from KHR! This time located in Japan, and an AU!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **AU Heian Era.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does and always be.**

 **Warnings : OOC, typos, grammar, slow updated etc.**

"Spoken."

' _Thought._ '

* * *

There is legend in land of the east.

When the war was corrupt the world, no peace can't be found, and everything in vain. Despair and death always be found. No safety can protect you. The point, it was a living hell.

However, just like I just said, there is a legend in land of the east.

This legend was told about seven people who purify the world. They make a place where people could sleep peacefully. A place where laugh and happiness could be found. A place where evil will never approached. A beautiful place where peace can be found.

These man was called Vongola.

The leader of this seven men, was an orphan whose parents had been killed mercilessly by some ronin. However his heart wasn't corrupt as he wanted to end the war. With his best friend, an archer, he started his journey.

First he went to south. At there, he met a very powerful swordman whose lose all of his reason to life. The man, was too captivated by its sword play, he invited the swordman to join him. The swordman agreed and they started their journey again.

They arrived at the land of destruction. A city where war always happen. It was a beautiful city before the war destroy it into pieces. The man, The archer, and the swordman meet a little boy there who lose his sister to some robber. The man, who have this kind heart promised the boy that he will took back his sister. The man did success, however he have very life threatening wounds. That was when a man with robe, a priest offered his help. The priest healed the man and decided to follow the man end the war. And so how they continued their journey.

The was lost in the land of mist. A very creepy place that mustn't be visited. It was said that who ever dare to steps his stepped, he will never come back, or he will come back insanely. After some misunderstanding, they met the magician, and illusionist who controlled all of those illusion. The illusionist was very boring with his life as he decided to follow the man. The journey continued.

On the way, the man and his companion met a teenager who lost his family. However, the teenager protected the other child very great. The man who know how hard to be an orphan and very bemused at his protectiveness, decided to take care of him. Their companions increase by one.

While they were walking, they thought that if they want the war to over they must started from the capital. After some decision made, they decided that they would go to Kyoto.

They met a ninja. A powerful one with handcuffs on his hand. The ninja was aloof, and didn't like crown very much. However, The man invited the ninja to come with them to the capital to end the war. The ninja agree as they walking, continued their journay.

The man, the archer, the swordman, the priest, the illusionist, the protector, and the ninja arrived at the capital. A month after that, the war was ending. Another month, the seven men was gone.

And so the citizen deiced to make them a legend from the east. They were called as Yoso by the people.

Archer, the ranging storm who attack relentlessly.

Swordman, the calming rain who wash away the pain.

Priest, the brightening sun who lead the path.

Illusionist, the mysterious mist who hide their identity.

Protector, the thunderous lightning who protect them.

Ninja, the aloof cloud who move on it own.

And last, The leader, the harmonizes sky who accept them all.

They were Vongola. They were Yoso. The legend from east.

And so the peace returned.

The time goes, the human evolved, the war once again begin. This time, a new legend will arise.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	2. 2: The Messenger

**Hello!**

 **Finally I update this story, he he he...**

 **Okay, I'm sorry for my mistakes, BIG MISTAKES on this story prolog. I also want to say thank you for the reviewers and favorites. And those who put my story in alert.**

 **For Aniver22, dwinur .halifah .9, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Guest and last Natsu Yuuki.**

 **I hope you like this story though.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

 **Warnings: some mistake, OOC, typos, slow update, etc**

"Spoken."

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A long time ago, in the land of Japan, there stood an empire, a very powerful one if I may add. The empire, was called Vongola. It was founded after the first Civil War erupted in the land and spread the chaos everywhere, by seven man whose stopped the war. The group name was Vongola. The Empire, was lead by a Shogun, named Timoteo. Who was chosen by the leader of The Vongola Group itself because of his kindness and warmness.

It's been a years after the Civil War ended. The peace once again returned. Right after The Vongola Imperial was founded, the seven founders disappearing. No one forget them though, because the people decided to make them a legend and everyone called them Yoso, the elements.

However, the peace didn't last long, as a new group, a powerful group name Millefiore suddenly emerged and declare a kudeta. The group was lead by a sly man, with white hair and disturbing smile namely Byakuran. The group was consist of five people. A right hand man, with long green hair, named Kikyo. A short tempered man with red hair name Zakuro. A cute girl who usually hanging around Byakuran, the only girl on the group, named Bluebell. A rumored immortal teen, who usually hugging a bunny doll, named Daisy. The last, the most mysterious man, with mask and cloak with him, named Torikabuto. All of them, usually called the Funeral Wrath.

As strong as they are, within a week they declared their kudeta, they managed to take over the castle and held the Shogun as hostage.

However, before the shogun was captured, in very short amount of time, the shogun grabbed his pen and roll paper and begin to write a message. He then, called his trustworthy person and give him the letter.

"Send this letter to Sawada Tsunayoshi, a daimyou from the city, Namimori. Make sure he accepted this letter." The messenger nodded and hurriedly went away before one of Byakuran's men saw him.

* * *

Far far away from the capital city, in a small town named Namimori, there is a kind man who well known through the town. The kind man, not just known because of his kindness and warmness, but also his capability as a daimyo of Namimori. In the age of sixteen, he already took over the position, and was accepted wholeheartedly. He has a chubby face, with big doe eyes and spiky-also fluffy-hair. His hair color is the same as his eyes, soft brown. His height is average, and every residents of Namimori were respected, adored and worshiper him.

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He live in a simple house, but elegant, on the hills and surrounded by woods. His house was consist of seven bedrooms, one big living room, one empty room, an office room (where Tsuna doing his paperwork and daimyo work related), two laboratory (for two of his friends who really like inventing something), a kitchen, four bathrooms with garden surrounding the house. He didn't live alone of course, his mom accompanied him, with his adopted brother, Fuuta and his adopted sister, I-pin, and also his two friends, Spanner and Irie Shouichi who also work as his co-worker and inventor.

That evening, though, Tsuna was sitting alone on his bedroom while enjoy his tea time. He wore a simple orange kimono with bamboo pattern on it. A black obi was encircle his waist. Soft smile graced his lips as he sips the green tea again. It was so refreshing for him, when you can finally relax after doing something with paperwork, and daimyo related jobs, which unsurprisingly was very stressed.

' _It's perfect._ '

Of course, his very perfect moment must be interrupted.

"Nii-sama!" A loud voice suddenly heard with the slide doors of his bedroom burst open, revealed a young man with soft short brown hair. Tsuna sighed.

"What did I say about calling me nii-sama?" He asked while raised his brows. Fuuta pouted.

"But you're a daimyou Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta spluttered. Tsuna smirked.

"And there you call me Tsuna-nii." Tsuna teased. Fuuta face reddened.

"This is not the time, Tsuna-nii! There is a messenger for you!" Fuuta shouted. Tsuna quirked his brows.

"A messenger?" Tsuna said slowly. Fuuta nodded. Tsuna put down his tea cup. He stood up, cleaning the wrinkles on his kimono before walking to Fuuta.

"Escort me." Tsuna ordered seriously. His friendly aura was gone, and replaced with serious aura surrounds him. His eyes narrowed as its more calculating. Fuuta nodded once again before he turned back to the front door where the messenger was waiting with Tsuna following behind.

* * *

Both of them arrived five minutes later. From the distance, Tsuna could see a figure kneel over on the side. They stopped right before the messenger.

"Here I bring you to the Daimyou." Fuuta spoke. The messenger lifted his head and Tsuna finally could see the face. The messenger is a young man, few years older than Fuuta. He has blond hair with blue eyes. There is a sword and a katana on his waist.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono." The messenger said. Tsuna nodded.

"My name is Basil. I was send here by The Great Shogun, Timoteo-sama to send a message to you." Basil said politely as he present a roll of document to Tsuna. Tsuna took it slowly as he opened the document. His eyes widened slightly as he read the whole message. While eyes still on the message on his hand he spoke.

"Well, this is... unexpected."


	3. 3: The Memory

**Hello!**

 **So I want to say sorry for not answering a question from Aniver22. Well This idea just popped out from my mind, and I can't just let it go before publishing it. Don't worry, I didn't intend to abandon the other two.**

 **So many thanks for the reviews! For Natsu Yuuki and Aniver22! And favorites! And put my story in alert!**

 **Daimyou were the most powerful rulers from the 10th century to the middle of 19th century in Japan. In note, what I mean is the daimyou from Edo period. They almost same like governor, but different. Like how they hired some samurai to guard their land. How they war with other daimyou to expand their land. And I'm not sure myself if this information is true, so for future preference, please do more research**

 **Obi is a fabric which use around your waist when you use a yukata or kimono.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn**

 **Warings: OOC, Typos, grammar, slow update, etc**

"Spoken."

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Is something wrong Nii-sama?" Fuuta asked his adopted brother worriedly. Tsuna didn't answer.

"Fuuta, I need you to call Okaa-san, I-pin, Shouichi and Spanner. Tell them to wait me in the living room. And you, Basil-san, I need you to follow me and do something for me." Tsuna ordered. Fuuta nodded before hurriedly do his task. Basil, on the other hand looked startled at something.

"Sawada-dono, please juts call me Basil. You didn't need to add honorifics to a messenger like me." Basil hurriedly said. Tsuna smiled.

"Nah, It's alright. I don't want to be impolite. A messenger like you still have to be respected. And call me Tsuna." Tsuna said.

Basil widened his eyes.

"B-but-!"

"Please call me Tsuna." Tsuna said sternly. Basil looked contemplated before nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Tsuna-dono is kind man." Basil praised. Tsuna chuckled.

"Many people say that. Now, please follow me." Tsuna said again as he turned around. Basil nodded as he follow the daimyou. Both of them passed the hallway to a room which was Tsuna office. Basil stood on the door as Tsuna walked inside and pick up a scroll from his work table and give it to Basil.

"I want you to send this message to a ninja village in north Namimori named CEDEF. Please give it to the leader. He will know what to do with it. Can I trust you with this task?" Tsuna said sternly. Basil nodded. Determined face in sight. Tsuna smiled.

"Please pick a horse for this. It will faster that way." Tsuna said. Basil nodded before excuse himself to go.

Tsuna stared at the retreating figure of the messenger as he turned back to go to the living room where his family and friends waiting for him. When he arrived he caught his mother worried face, his sister questioningly gaze and so his friends blank face. Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you for gathering." Tsuna said softly, surprised them all.

"You shouldn't surprised all of us like that, Tsu-kun." his mother scolded lightly. Tsuna chuckled.

"Sorry, Okaa-san."

"So, What's the matter Daimyou? You've calling all of us here. So sudden much less." Spanner asked with his monotone voice. Tsuna stared at every occupants in that room before nodded grimly.

"Yes, Something happened." Tsuna said. His mother looked at his son with wonder."

"What it is, Tsuna-nii?" I-pin asked.

"Timoteo-san just send me a message." Tsuna said. At this, everyone become tense.

"And...?" Shouchi asked hesitantly while started to clutching his stomach.

"Somehing bad will come. We need to evacuate all people. It is too dangerous for them. The underground city, are they finished yet?" Tsuna asked his two inventor. Spanned nodded.

"Yeah, we managed to finish them somehow. At least, it can contains all of Namimori people." He explained. Tsuna nodded.

"Good. Please evacuate the children and women firstly. Then, call all our samurais and placed them around the perimeter. Ask all man to help the samurai and to protect the children and women." Tsuna ordered. Spanned and Shouichi nodded.

"Fuuta, I-pin, you will accompany the children. Please protect them and don't get hurt. Okaa-san, please help with the food and medicine supplies." Tsuna said. Fuuta, I-pin and Nana nodded. Tsuna sighed.

"Do you have any question?" He asked.

"Don't you want to tell us the situation, Tsu-kun? And what exactly happened that make you become so restless?" Nana asked worriedly at his son. Well, it was rare for the shogun himself a.k.a. Timoteo-san to send a message to them. Let alone directly with a messenger. If he doing that, that's mean that something was happening in the capital.

"The capital is under attack." Tsuna said firmly. This statement of course earned some gasped from the woman, and the children. While Shouchi still clutching his stomach and Spanned just widened his eyes.

"The shogun was being held as hostage. Timoteo-san send us a request to help him defeat this enemy. Which may be very dangerous." Tsuna said again. The silence fell on the room.

"We understand Tsu-kun. That's mean you will gathered all of them?" Nana asked. Tsuna smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I don't know if they remember me, Okaa-san." Tsuna said in defeat. He miss his cousins. But it's been a long time ago since they meet each other. Yeah, before his father decided to gone suddenly and hide in Namimori.

"They will remember you, Tsu-kun." Nana said reassuringly. Tsuna looked at his mother.

"Because you are their sky." his mother smiled. Tsuna stared at his mother before smiled back.

"You're right, Okaa-san. Thak you."

* * *

Tsuna opened his room door as he stepped inside. He make his walk to a table with drawer beside his futon. He opened the drawer and pulled out a beautiful picture frame with a photo inside it. Tsuna smiled sadly as he stared at the photo.

The photo shows seven figures of man, and eight figures of children. All of them smiled happily. Tsuna's eyes focused on the middle, where a blond spiky haired man with blue eyes was standing while smile serenely. In front of him was a child with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, with the same face like the blonde man.

Tsuna's hand stroke the blonde man picture while smiled sadly. A tears was pouring down from his eyes. He hurriedly wipe away his tears before it fall on the photo.

"Papa..." Tsuna said softly. He hugs the photo as his heart ached in pain.

"The time finally come."

* * *

 **Tadadada!**

 **Chapter 3 Finish!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


End file.
